Austrian Symphony No 4
by Austria 59
Summary: Roderich and Elizaveta invite 15 of their friends over to a mansion. However, when Roderich turns up dead and Elizaveta goes missing, the 15 nations get pursued by a murderer, being picked off one by one... Could one of the 15 nations be the murderer?
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful Saturday winter afternoon, inside a mansion. It was snowing. The mansion looked absolutely gorgeous in the snow.

There was a tall man with dark brown hair and glasses, and a shorter lady with beautiful long brown hair, and a flower in her hair.

Those two were known as Roderich and Elizaveta. They had invited 15 of their friends to a mansion for 3 days. Roderich was on his piano, playing a melody, when Elizaveta interrupted him.

"They'll be coming here pretty soon, right?" Elizaveta asked Roderich.

"Indeed, and they will enjoy Austrian cake, cuisine, and more to come..." Roderich stopped playing. The mansion was ready and prepared for the 16 guests...

Meanwhile, outside...

"Ve~ Germany, I can't wait to go to Austria's mansion! Aren't you excited as well?" Feliciano was skipping around. He was cheerful, like his usual self.

"...a little... I've known Austria for a long time. I'm used to it..." Germany replied to his fellow comrade.

"It is best we be polite and treat him with utmost care..." Japan stated. Germany nodded his head.

"...I was just taking a good rest, and then we were called here! What does the piano bastard want to do with us!?" Lovino wasn't feeling happy. He had plans for his day...

"You'll have a good time at Austria's, fratello! Come on, it'll be fun!" Feliciano replied. Lovino just sighed.

Meanwhile, for the Allies, France and United Kingdom were just bickering, while USA listened to American pop music on full blast.

"Aiyaa, I don't really know this Austria aru..." China stated.

Russia pats China's head. "I don't really know him either, but he and I can be friends, da?"

"...I don't really like him, aru..." China replied.

Meanwhile, Greece was slowly walking, thinking of only kittens and naps. He asked the person nearest to him, which happened to be Finland.

"...I'm very tired... why was I invited here...? It's kind of him, but... I want a belly rub..."

"Moi moi, I'm very excited for this! I don't really know Austria either, but I think it'll be a fun time!" Finland was smiling. "How about you, Svi?"

"Mm... I don't really know Austria either," Sweden replied to Finland.

Meanwhile, Antonio saw Lovino. Being Lovino's former caretaker, he decided to do one thing...

"_Hola[1]_, Lovi! So you've been invited as well?" Antonio was excited, to say the least.

"...get away from me, tomato bastard!" Lovino shoved Antonio out of the way.

"What's so wrong, Lovi?" Antonio asked. However, Lovino ignored Antonio.

"So that loser, Austria, has invited the awesome Prussia to his lame old mansion. I'm still going, only to bug him! Kesesese~!" Gilbert was laughing.

"_Bruder[2]_, what did I say about bugging Austria? He has quite a temper..." Germany replied.

However, no one noticed the little Canadian man walking behind Gilbert and Finland. It was none other than Matthew Williams, brother of Alfred.

Eventually, all 15 nations waited at the entrance of Austria's mansion. They were rambling, when the doors opened. It was none other than Austria himself.

The Austrian greeted all 15 nations. "_Willkommen, meine freunde.[3]_"

"_Üdvözöljük_,[4]" Elizaveta said to the 15 nations. "Roderich invited you to his mansion... it's very nice to have all of you over. Come inside."

"Kesesese~" Gilbert laughed, before Germany stared at him.

They went inside the mansion...

* * *

**[1] Hello in Spanish**

**[2] Brother in German**

**[3] Welcome, my friends in German**

**[4] Welcome in Hungarian**


	2. Our First Glance

The mansion was really grand. It had lots of pianos, old fashioned paintings... and more. There were many hallways. Feliciano was about to touch one of the pianos, but Germany stopped him.

Roderich stated something to the young Italian. "You will be able to experience those pianos later, Feliciano. For now, I have prepared a feast for you. All of you, come to the dining room."

"Ve~" was the Italian's only response.

They eventually went to the dining room. In the room, were meals made for each nation, that suited their personalities.

"Well, eat up, moi moi!" Finland said. He grabs his fork, and then eats the wiener schnitzel that Roderich had prepared for him.

"Careful, don't eat it too fast, or you may choke, poppet," the United Kingdom said to Finland, as Finland ate his meal.

Everyone ate their meals, except for China. He didn't really like it...

"...I don't like this food very much, aru..." China said, after trying his Sachertorte cake.

"Why not?" Roderich replied.

"It's... it's just not right for me, aru..."

"It's fine with me. I try to make my guests happy, still," Roderich then started to eat his cake.

Feliciano was enjoying every bite of the pasta he was given. Antonio bothered Lovino while he ate, but he just ignored him.

Eventually, Roderich was done with his meal. He left to play some piano, while the others continued eating their meals.

Finally, the dinner table was almost vacant. Only Greece and Spain were at the dinner table, now.

"Hola, Greece! How was your day?" Spain asked the Grecian.

"...it was fine... I played with a lot of kittens... so fluffy..." Greece replied.

Back in the formal dining room, Austria was playing the piano, with Elizaveta to his side. A handful of the guests were watching his fingers gracefully dancing around on the piano.

He was playing "Eine Kleine" by Mozart. Feliciano was practically dancing to the cheerful melody, while Germany just looked at Feliciano.

"Mr. Austria, this melody is very fascinating. The composers from those times were very smart, to make these melodies..." Japan stated.

Roderich paused the piano melody. "Why, thank you, Mr. Japan. Mozart came from Austria, as well."

However, as soon as he finished the sentence, the light went out...

...and then, a crash was heard, along with Roderich screaming in pain.

Eventually, the lights come back on. Everyone screamed! _Roderich's neck was smashed by the piano lid!_

And it didn't seem like an accident... it was done on purpose. Roderich was instantly killed. And... Elizaveta was missing?

"Germany! What happened to Mr. Austria!?" Feliciano was now hugging Germany tightly.

"It seems like the piano lid fell on top of him... maybe this piano was old," Japan stated.

"I don't think so! He told me he got the piano a few days ago! I can't believe it..." Feliciano started to cry. Germany gives him a pat on the back to comfort him.

Eventually, Feliciano stops hugging Germany and runs to the living room, where the rest of the guests were. Prussia, Spain, and France were socializing with each other. Greece was taking a nap, among various other things.

"Everyone, I need your attention!" Feliciano shouted. Everyone turned towards him.

"Mr. Austria was murdered by his piano! But how!? This makes no sense... Austria..." Feliciano was crying again.

"Murdered!? I don't believe you!" Prussia replied. "Kesesese~"

"_Bruder[1]_! It was real! He really was killed by the piano lid... and it seemed like someone did it on purpose," Germany replied.

All the guests, except for Greece, went to the murder scene... Roderich's neck was brutally smashed by the piano lid, and it didn't seem like an accident at all.

"That looks... horrible, aru..." China was scared.

"Looks like it's a murder mystery, I guess!" USA said. He sounded a bit eager.

"...I don't want to be in this murder mystery, aru..."

"Speaking of which... where's Miss Hungary, as well...? Germany?" Feliciano was honestly terrified.

Everyone looked around for the Hungarian girl, but to no avail...

"I don't want to be in a place where I could possibly die, that's it, I'm leaving!" Lovino was furious.

He goes outside. It was snowing heavily, and all the cars were covered in snow. It was too dangerous to drive home...

"...those bastards..." Lovino muttered, as he walked back in. It wasn't as pleasant without Roderich and Elizaveta in the mansion...

It was now late in the night. Almost everyone else, except a few, were in the dining room, discussing about the disappearance and murder, while Greece was still sleeping in the living room, all alone...

However, some footsteps were heard. Greece was a heavy sleeper, so he wasn't woken up by this.

The person nudges him awake.

"...huh... I was sleeping... why did you wake me up...?" Greece was honestly confused now. He heard an angry scowl from the person, and then...

The person unsheathes a rifle. He hits Greece's nose with the rifle, breaking it.

"...ow, that really hurt... what was that for...?"

The person remained silent. He knocks out Greece with the rifle, and then...

BAM.

In the dining room...

"Apparently we cannot escape, and now I'm stuck in this stupid mansion with this tomato bastard, and there's a murderer! But we don't know who!" South Italy was complaining.

"Don't worry, the hero will find this murderer and END them!" USA stated.

Russia was honestly unpleased. He was showing his evil smile, holding his magic pipe, chanting his signature "Kolkolkol..."

"I do not-" China was interrupted by a scream, and a gunshot. "Aiyaa!"

"Mr. Greece must be in danger..." Japan muttered. "Hold on, I will try to save him."

Japan left, all by himself.

"Japan, it's not very safe to go by yourself, aru..." China tried tagging along, but he didn't know where Japan went, so he just gave up...

Meanwhile, the murderer was watching Greece dying. He was squirming, in pain, clinging onto life. However, the murderer heard footsteps...

"...never expected an intruder. Well, you know what I do to intruders..." The murderer smirks.

"I never expected you to be the murderer... please explain to me, why did you murder Greece...? He was a good friend..." Japan asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

He grabs the Japanese man's head with one hand, and his shoulder with his other hand. He tried fighting back, but he was too weak, and the murderer too strong...

SNAP.

* * *

[1] brother in German


End file.
